People Call Me Red
by DemonBunnys
Summary: It started as a prank from Road but what happens when in Allen's room a small boy that looks like Allen is found and Allen is no where in sight. Who is this boy? Why does he have so many scars and wounds? What happened to Allen as a child?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an idea I had whilst on a train! I don't think that there are enough stories with Red in them, so I wrote this as I really like reading stories with little Allen in! I hope you like it! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p>"Road, why are you doing this? What, exactly is the point of going through this much trouble?!" I asked tiredly while I looked at the small girl in front of me as she snuck into the Komui's office in the centre of the Black Order. The Black Order! Road had snuck inside their arch enemies base just to steal a potion that she had heard about. It was night-time so everyone was asleep in their rooms or, as it seemed for all the scientists, slumped on their desks.<p>

"Because, Tyki, it will annoy all the exorcists! Allen will find it hard to fight in a small body and he will have to be looked after by the exorcists which will annoy Allen sooo much and the exorcists! Also, wouldn't Allen-kun look soooo cute as a kid!? I can't wait to see!" Road enthused while searching a box full of different vials of brightly coloured liquids, they all had hand-written labels on. After about five minutes of Road searching and me just standing there bored, Road suddenly let out a whoop of joy and ran into a door that she had made. I followed still with an extremely bored expression. Why had Road taken me along anyway! I thought furiously as Road had taken up lots of my precious time, which could've been spend playing poker.

Road's door lead into a bedroom that was decorated with gothic pictures and a creepy picture of a clown carrying a coffin. In the bed, lying soundly asleep, was the exorcist Allen Walker. Road put some of the potion into her mouth.

"W-why are you drinking it?" I asked surprised, weren't we going to give it to Walker? Road just grinned and walked to the unsuspecting boy, she leant down and kissed him. She forced him to swallow the potion and then stood up again, smirking. "Of course you would give it to him that way." I sighed dejectedly. We watched as Allen's body started to glow purple and when it died down what we saw was very different to what I'd thought Allen would look like as a child. The boy had dirty, copper hair and no scar. He was very small and very thin. He was wearing a torn, dirty shirt, a red scarf, one mitten on his left hand, and a brown waistcoat and trousers. I was able to make out bruises and scars marring his body. Why'd a kid have so many scars? Oh well, now that this is over I can go play poker! Road and I went back through her door, all the while Road was laughing smugly to herself and muttering about how cute Allen was.

Normal POV

Lavi was banging on Allen's door and Lenallee, Kanda and Miranda were behind him. They were on their way to the cafeteria and Allen still hadn't woken up.

"Allen, wake up! There's food! Come on moyashi-chan." Lavi shouted through the door. A small yelp and crash was heard from the other side. Lavi flung open the door and ran inside to see what happened. On the ground was a small, dirty child. He held an uncanny resemblance to Allen.

"Who are you, kid?" Lavi asked the child that had quickly stood up and was glaring at Lavi.

"Why should I tell ya?! Where the bloody 'ell am I? And who the heck are you guys?" The kid shouted back, rudely. He had a strong British accent. Lavi examined him and took in all the wounds and the way the boy was standing defensively, also the way he looked around the room, as if searching for an escape route.

"We should take him to Komui, and see what he thinks of him." Lavi said to the three people behind him. They nodded and Kanda walked up to the chile, who was slowly backing up, and grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder. The boy started to kick and scream at Kanda. "Let me go, you tranny!" Kanda glared at the boy as he kept on struggling, he decided that he would just knock him unconscious, so he did just that. The four of them brought him to Komui's office.

"Komui, do you know who this kid is? He looks like moyashi-chan! Maybe he is the moyashi's secret kid!" Lavi said excitedly while jumping up and down like the rabbit he is.

"Che, stop jumping baka usagi!" Kanda said as he gracefully dumped the boy onto the floor. Komui came over and examined the boy. He took off the mitten and looked at the blood red, deformed hand. He gasped and looked over at the boy's face, he looked really like Allen, but his hair was a different colour. Komui saw a bit of purple liquid on the boy's lips and wiped it off and looked at it from under his microscope that was, like everything in Komui's office, just lying about. His eyes widened with understanding and shack as he figured out what had happened to Allen.

"This is Allen Walker." Komui said as he got up and sat down behind his desk, "Somehow he drank one of my potions, one that brings you back to the state you were when 7 years old. This is Allen when he was 7 and I'm guessing that he has the memories that Allen had when he was 7. It should wear off soon, but I'm not sure when." After Komui had explained everything everyone's faces were in shock and they looked down at the boy, who had the same arm as Allen. As they looked at him, wondering what they were going to do about looking after a child, they saw that Allen was slowly opening his eyes.

"Uhh, Hey Allen! You might not remember us, but we are your friends and umm…" Lenalee said to Allen who was sitting up. He started at her in confusion and a bit of fear.

"Are ya talking to me? Me name's not Allen and I don' 'ave any friends! Where am I? And who're you, lady?" The boy replied, shocking all of the occupants in the room. _'Is this really Allen? Allen doesn't have a British accent and he is more polite.'_ Lenalee thought.

"What is your name then?" Lavi asked curiously. The boy glared at him, a glare that could rival Kanda's, but lavi could see the fear in his eyes.

"I ain't got a name. Okay! But the people a' the circus call me Red." Red said angrily. "Now answer me question, where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Black Order. We work for the Vatican. You are here because of your arm." Komui said talking about the innocence in Allen's arm, but Red did not know that. Red looked at his arm and saw that the glove wasn't there and he scrambled up and started backing away from them, his eyes were searching for an exit or a chance to run away.

"Don't come near me! You church people are gonna try to kill me again aren't ya?! I ain't done nothin' wrong. I ain't a demon!" Red shouted at the room's occupants and they stared at him in shock of what he said. _'What happened to Allen as a child? Why would the church try to kill him?'_ Lavi thought, he was starting to get really interested in Red. Red was hugging his left arm close to his body, but it didn't move itself, _'hmm, a paralyzed arm.'_

"Alle- no Red, we are not going to hurt you. Why would you even think that?" Lenalee asked gently and Red looked at her stunned but then disbelief flooded his face. Kanda started to walk up to Red, he was scowling, and he was about to grab him when Red suddenly curled into a ball on the floor, his arms over his face.

"What the hell are you doing moyashi?" Kanda asked irritably. Red didn't reply and just curled into a tighter ball. Kanda reached down to Red and Red flinched, expecting to be hit, but Kanda stood up and walked up to Lenalee and said "He thought I was going to hit him. Go comfort the moyashi, I don't know how." Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui just stood still frozen all with one thought in their minds 'Did Kanda just say that he didn't know something. And he just asked Lenalee to comfort someone?' Lenalee soon snapped out of her shock and slowly walked up to Red.

"Red, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't know what has happened to you before but no one here wants to harm you in any way." Lenalee said and knelt down next to Red and hugged him gently. Red sat up and looked uncomfortable, he was still scared but he felt slightly reassured by Lenalee, but he tried to get out of her hug. She let go, reluctantly and looked at Red.

"What the 'ell is going on?" Red said mostly to himself. Lenalee smiled brightly at him and said calmly "Hello Red, my name's Lenalee and you are here umm…" Lenalee stopped to think of what to say, "Because we think you have something called innocence. Innocence is a weapon from God and the people who use them are called exorcists. I am an exorcist, so is Lavi and Kanda over there." Red stared at her confusedly "I don't 'ave this innocence thing." He said quickly.

"Your arm is made out of innocence. My boots are my innocence and Lavi's is a hammer and Kanda's a sword." Lenalee explained.

"Me arm can't be this innocence. Because you said that innocence was from God and why would something from God look so ugly and cause me so much pain? Why would people call me demon when they see me arm if it was from God?" Red said staring at Lenalee like she was mad for just suggesting such a thing. Lenalee picked up the limp arm and touched the cross embedded in it, she held onto it despite Red's struggles. "This cross is innocence, and you are not a demon, just having a deformed arm does not make you a demon, okay? You are a normal human boy." Lenalee said as she let go of his arm. Red was still in shock and a small smile made its way onto his face _'no one has ever touched my arm without trying to cut it off before.'_ He thought and he looked up at Lenalee and he looked over at Lavi to see him grinning and Komui was smiling at him kindly. _'These people are so different to everyone else I have ever met. Maybe they really aren't going to hurt me?'_ Red thought hopefully.

"Red, stay here, we will give you food and we don't require anything in return. We would like it if you are happy and safe, okay?" Komui said, he needed Red to stay in the Black Order until he changed back into Allen.

"Um, okay. It looks better 'ere than at that 'orrible circus. And anywhere away from Cosimo is great." Red agreed and he stood up and immediately Lavi came up to him and hugged him.

"Yay! Moyashi-chan is staying! You're so cute!" Lavi exclaimed and Red pulled away from him quickly.

"What the 'ell does moyashi even mean?" Red yelled back at him, annoyed by not knowing what the name meant.

"It means beansprout in Japanese." Lavi said, expecting Red to be really annoyed like Allen.

"That is just weird, whatever I don't really care what you call me." Red replied shocking everyone in the room for the umpteenth time that day. The silence was only broken by Red's stomach growling loudly.

"Let's go to the cafeteria! You sound hungry, let's go!" Lavi yelled as he dragged Red out of the room and down the corridor towards the cafeteria, Lenalee followed whilst dragging Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you want me to continue this! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! YAY! Please enjoy and leave a review so I can know what you thought and if you have any ideas for future chapters they would be much appreciated! **

**Thank you for reviewing: LadyofStarClan, .33, the allen walker, Clueless4You, Natsuki D, Tyki075, wildfire232, lavanderbunny. **

**Arigato! Also thanks for the people who followed this and added this story to your favourites list! **

**On with the story…**

* * *

><p>Lavi and Lenalee were dragging a pissed off Kanda and an equally annoyed Red to the cafeteria. Komui had asked Miranda to stay because she had a mission.<p>

"Oi, I can bloody walk for me self!" Red shouted and continued his fruitless struggling to get out of the grip of an overexcited rabbit. Said rabbit just grinned widely at him and proceeded to hoist Red up over his shoulder to get a better hold on the squirming boy.

"Lenalee! If you didn't have a crazy psychopathic scientist for a brother you'd be dead by now! Put me down NOW!" Kanda yelled at Lenalee, he glared at her, his face turned down in a scowl. So Kanda was just acting like he normally does, but he was a tad bit more angry than normal. Due to the fact that he was being dragged on the floor by the one person he couldn't attack. Soon after much yelling and struggling they entered the cafeteria. Lavi and Lenalee let go of Red and Kanda. As they made their way over to Jerry, to order some food, everyone stared at Red. They were wondering why a kid was in the Order. The only other child was Timothy but he was an exorcist, so who is this child?

"Hi Jerry! Can we get some food?" Lenalee asked the happy cook. Jerry looked over the counter and saw Red, his eyes lit up and he smiled wide.

"Of course, Lenalee! But, who is this cute kid? What's your name cutie?" Jerry asked, leaning on the counter with his elbows, staring lovingly at the small child. Red looked ready to snap and attack this man for calling him cute.

"I'm not cute! Call me Red not cutie, you got that you she-man!" Red exclaimed, glaring at Jerry. "Jeez, why are there so many transvestites 'ere?! There's that guy with the stupid name of Yuu. I mean what kind of name is Yuu? And now this weirdo cook!" Red continued insulting Kanda and Jerry and smirked at Kanda's attempt to kill him with his sword, but he got held back by Lavi and Lenalee.

"You can't attack a child, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said, holding Kanda away from Red. But then Kanda's attack was aimed at Lavi instead of Red.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Baka Usagi!" Kanda said while concentrating a cold glare at Lavi. Lavi ran and crouched behind Lenalee, quivering in fright, but a bug smile plastered across his face.

"Save me, Lenalee!" Lavi whined, looking up at Lenalee, pleadingly. Lenalee sighed and nodded her head.

"Kanda stop attacking Lavi, so we can get some food." Lenalee said, while producing the evil clipboard from who knows where. She hit Kanda on the head and he che'd and stopped attacking, but he still glared at Lavi. Red just snickered at them.

"Right, let's order some food! Red, what do you want to eat?" Lenalee asked Red politely.

"Um… I dunno." Red said, unsure of what he was allowed to eat or what they had.

"I can make anything you want, sweetie. And as much as you want." Jerry said still smiling brightly despite Red's previous insults.

"Um… I dunno, just some bread and stew I guess…" Red said hesitantly. 'What is with these people? No-one has ever offered me food, let alone any type of food or as much as I'd like. They have to have a hidden motive…' Red thought suspicious of all the people around him.

"Aww come on Al-Red, you can have any food you want and you want something as plain as stew and bread? What about some mitarashi dangos?" Lavi said, remembering Allen's favourite food.

"But all I've ever 'ad is bread an' stew or leftovers! I dunno no other foods! And what the 'ell is mitarashi dango? Sounds weird. It sounds like that moyashi thing you call me. Is it a type of bean sprout?" Red asked confused as to why he would order just bean sprouts. He looked at the faces of Lavi and Lenalee, they looked utterly shocked, hell even Kanda's eyes had widened.

"Okay, moyashi-chan if you don't know what some food is. I will choose some food that you need to try. Is that alright?" Lavi asked after he shook himself out of the shock. "Jerry can you make what you usually make for Allen, but in slightly smaller portions, please." Jerry nodded and asked for the others orders.

"Soba. Green tea."

"Oh come on Yuu-chan, can't you say please? Or at least use connectives!" Lavi said to the always annoyed samurai. "I will have some yankiniku please."

"I'd like some chocolate cake, please Jerry!" Lenalee said and Lavi gave her a weird look.

"Why do you want cake for breakfast, Lena-lady?" Lavi asked and Lenalee just shrugged. When all of the food arrived they went and sat down at an empty table. Red looked at the mountain of food in front of him, he had never seen so much food. He didn't know what half of the stuff was.

"Go on Red, eat up!" Lavi said to the boy who was just staring in wonder at the food placed in front of him. Red looked up at Lavi and Lavi saw the distrust in his glare.

"Why are you givin' me so much food? What do ya want with me? I bet ya put something in the food!" Red exclaimed loudly, so that practically everyone in the cafeteria could hear him. Finders turned around to see what was going on.

"Why would you think that?" Lenalee asked quietly. Red just glared at her.

"Has someone put something in your food before?" Lavi asked, always the curious one. Red nodded slowly. "What did they put in?" Lavi asked gently.

"Poison." Red murmured, memories flooding his mind. Of people acting nice and giving him food, but he saw the bottle of poison being hidden and the laughs and conversations of the women when they thought that he wasn't there.

Kanda looked angry, he was starting to actually care about the moyashi's younger self. He used his chopsticks and shoved some of Red's food into his mouth. When he swallowed the food he gave a small smile to the boy. "Look I'm fine. There is no poison in your food, we would never do something that low." Kanda hissed before turning back to his soba. Red stared at him, relief flooding his face. Red started to slowly pick up some bread as out of all the food it was the only one he had eaten before.

"Oh my God! Yuu-chan ate something other than soba!" Lavi declared loudly, trying to brighten the mood. In return he received a glare from Kanda and a sharp sword pointed at his neck.

"Shut up, baka usagi! And don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kanda retorted angrily. Lavi just grinned at Kanda, ignoring Mugen at his throat.

"398 times." Lavi replied, smirking at the annoyed look he got from Kanda.

"I will slice you up with Mugen! I'll chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to birds!" Kanda stood up and ran at Lavi but he got hit on the head with the evil clipboard of doom. Kanda glared at Lenalee but he sat down and continued eating his soba grumpily. Lavi ate his yankiniku happily, dismissing the fact that he had just been given a death threat from an angry samurai.

"What is this?" Red asked Lenalee, he was holding up mitarashi dango. He looked at it quizzically.

"That's a mitarashi dango, you'll like it." Lenalee smiled at the boy. Red took an unsure bite out of the dango and soon his whole face lit up. He started to scoff down all of the dangos, which was quite a lot for a boy of his size. Lenalee was glad that he was eating, he looked half-starved. He was so thin Lenalee could see his ribs through his shirt.

When they had all finished eating they all walked to the lounge and sat on some of the couches. Lavi wanted to know more about Allen's past, so he started up conversation.

"So, Red what was the circus you were in like?" Lavi asked casually. Red looked reluctant to answer the question, but he thought about everything they had done for him so far and decided that he owed them a debt.

"It was 'orrible. But they did give me food an' I guess that clown called Mana was nice and his dog. Allen, I think the dog's name was. But Cosimo was 'orrid an' I 'ate him, but I had to do what he said anyways." Red said quietly trying to block the memories of the countless beatings that Cosimo gave him.

"Who is Cosimo? What did he do to you?" Lavi continued with his questions, even though he saw the flash of annoyance in Red's eyes when he asked more questions.

"He was a clown an' the ringleader. He would beat me if I made a mistake or if he was jus' angry." Red said, giving Lavi a look that told him to not ask anything more. Red's face was looking down and his eyes swirled with a mixture of sadness and hate.

"Right, I'm sorry Red. Let's play a game!" Lavi said trying to cheer the boy up.

"What should we play?" Lenalee asked.

"How about poker?" Lavi suggested, remembering the time Allen played poker on the train, he was really scary but he seemed to have lots of fun. "Do you want to play poker, Red?" Lavi asked the boy, putting aside the fact that he was asking a seven year old to play poker.

"Yeah, okay. But I've only played it once before." Red replied, he had nothing to do and he hardly ever played with people.

"Yay! Lenalee can you go get some cards. Yuu-chan come back here and play poker." Lavi said cheerily to the retreating samuai.

"Don't call me that usagi! And I'm not going to play with you!" Kanda snapped at Lavi. Lenalee went over to Kanda and hit him on the head once again with her evil, really hard, clipboard.

"Play poker with us Kanda." Lenalee said sternly.

"Che, okay whatever." Kanda reluctantly sat down mumbling something about stupid western games.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I have too much homework, it's so sad! But anyways I hoped you liked this and please review! I will try to update soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here is the next chapter! It took a while as I have been ill this past week, but here you go! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lavi and Kanda were down to their last pieces of clothing, their underwear. Lenalee had dropped out early for modesty. But, Red was still fully clothed, the only piece of clothing that he had lost was the red scarf around his neck. Kanda's face was in a deep, annoyed scowl. He slammed his cards onto the table and stood up angrily.<p>

"I am not playing this stupid western game anymore." He shouted, then he hurriedly picked up his bundle of clothes (and his oh so precious sword, mugen) and stormed out of the room, in anger. And in slight freight, but he would never tell anyone that. He was slightly scared of the small boy who was supposed to be only seven. Still inside the room, Red was smirking evilly, letting off a scary dark aura, also he was laughing sinisterly. Lavi and Lenalee were staring at the boy in surprise and they both thought about how similar Red was to Allen when he played poker. It was reassuring to them because Lavi was starting to suspect that either Allen had changed dramatically over time or that everything he did around them was a lie, a mask that he created to fool them. However, Lavi was still suspicious of his friend Allen. But he put those thoughts aside for now.

"I thought you said you had only played this game once before? How are you so good?" Lavi asked annoyed and curious at the same time. Red just grinned smugly at him.

"Once I figured out 'ow it worked, it was easy to find a way to cheat, without anyone of ya knowin' or ever seeing 'ow I cheated." Red replied, his eyes lighting up with happiness from playing with all of them. It was the first time, Lavi noticed, that he looked so alive and genuinely happy. It warmed his heart to see that this obviously hurt and abused kid now had a light in his once dead eyes that had only ever showed fear and determination. He was glad as he had had no idea that his best friend had been through such traumatic experiences and it meant that maybe Allen wasn't always fake smiling and that he could be happy and have fun. Red had fun, even if it was through a game that no seven year old should play, poker.

"Well I guess this means that Red is the winner!" Lenalee said cheerfully, a wide smile on her face. She walked over to Red and hugged him, tightly. "Well Done, Red!" Lenalee declared brightly. His dark aura faded and was replaced by a bright, happy one. But his face was full of confusion.

"Why do ya all keep wrappin' your arms 'round me? It's strange…" Red questioned quietly, mumbling as he cast his eyes downwards at the floor. Lenalee looked up from the hug and gently patted his head. She smiled down at him and drew away from him. A sad smile was plastered on her face when she realised why he thought it was strange that people would hug him. _'He probably has not been hugged before he came here.'_ She thought pitifully.

"It's called a hug, Red." She said kindly, "It is meant to comfort people and friends hug each other all the time." Lenalee explained sympathetically. When she looked at Red's face she was startled by the annoyed look on his face.

"I know wha' a bloody 'ug is, lady! I'm not tha' stupid jus' cause I grew up on tha streets ya know! I was jus' wonderin' why ya 'ugged me, is all." Red snapped irritably. Lenalee had a surprised look on her face and she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you were stupid, it's just I thought that maybe you didn't know what one was if you hadn't been hugged before…" Lenalee drifted off through her babble. "Well I just meant that… Well we are your friends so I hugged you because you're my friend!" Lenalee finally finished, finding the words she was looking for.

"Friends… I've never 'ad any friends." Red whispered, a hint of a smile on his face, before he quickly it readjusted into his emotionless mask. Lavi and Lenalee were pleased that Red was happy to have them as friends, but also sad and angry at the fact that he had never had anyone he could call a friend until now. They were just sitting in very awkward silence, with Red fidgeting all the time, when the door suddenly burst open and a very flustered Reever and Komui barged inside the room.

"What's wrong, brother?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Komui ran to his younger sister and hugged her tightly.

"My dearest Lenalee! You need to go to your room, where he won't ever find you!" Komui cried into his sister's shoulder.

"What?! Who are you talking about, brother? Calm down!" She demanded franticly, distraught. Komui looked up at her face and sighed, pulling himself out of the hug and wiping his eyes.

"Leverrier came from central to visit, and to check up on the exorcists. I know how much he scares you. So, you need to stay away from him, because he might try to do something else to you!" Komui said hurriedly. Lenalee looked at him, she was scared and she decided that it would be best if she hid until Leverrier left. So, saying goodbye to Red and Lavi, she left the room; heading towards her own bedroom. Back inside the lounge Red was looking around utterly confused, and fearful of what, or who, scared Lenalee so much.

"Umm… So, who's this Lev-Leverrier bloke?" Red asked probingly. Komui sighed again and turned to Red to explain.

"Inspector Leverrier is one of our superiors, so we can't disobey any of his orders. He isn't very nice and was really mean to my poor sister when she was younger. She is still a bit traumatised from what he did to her." Komui elaborated for Red and said boy 'oh-ed'. "Well he wants to see you, as he found out about you and your arm." Komui said sadly and Red flinched at the mention of his arm. "So, if you could come with me to my office where you will meet him. Don't worry you will just have to talk to him, nothing else. Hopefully…" Komui continued, quietening near the end. Red considered his options and what he should choose to do. This Leverrier fellow did not sound very good, but he was used to Cosimo, so how bad would it be?

"Umm… Do I even 'ave a choice? " Red asked wearily. Komui shook his head, giving Red the answer he had expected anyway. Red nodded his head and walked over to Komui as he started to leave, and followed him down the corridor, leaving Lavi. Lavi just sighed and picked up a book to read, to stop his growing boredom.

Reever, Komui and Red descended down the corridor, toward the science section. When they entered the science lab, Reever left them to complete his never ending work load and Komui's paperwork. Red and Komui continued, silently, down the corridor. They soon neared the wooden, brown door that led into Komui's office. You could even see the pieces of paperwork seeping out under the closed door. As they reached the door Komui opened it with a loud squeaking noise emanating from the poorly kept hinges of the door. Inside there was paper strung around the room, covering the entire floor. In the middle of the room there was a teal cloloured, worn through, sofa. On that sofa and tall, ominous looking, man was seated. He turned when he heard the door open loudly, revealing his face. He had sharp, high cheekbones and a horrible moustache that looked like a slug, crawling on the man's upper lip. His brown hair was cut short and his eyes were dark, almost black, and they glinted coldly with cruelty. His back was straight and he looked over at Red sternly, his eyes widening slightly as he took in Red's appearance. Red gulped at the shear sight of him. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to leave the room, to run and hide from this monstrous looking man. But his arrogance got the better of him and he smirked uneasily at the scary man, Leverrier. Leverrier glared at him and his smirk faltered and changed into a deep scowl. The frightening man pointed at the chair across from him.

"Sit, Allen Walker." Leverrier ordered, leaving no room for argument. Red looked over at Komui, unsurely. Komui nodded his head in confirmation. Red hesitantly made his way over to the seat and he reluctantly sat down. From this angle he could see two men stationed at the sides of the door, standing perfectly still. The both had weird scroll like things and swords. Red's eyes darted around the room, the only way out was the door the two men were guarding. A sharp cough brought his eyes back over to the man in front of him.

"So, Walker-" Leverrier started until the boy interrupted him.

"Me name's Red." Red said quickly, he was confused at why everyone kept calling him Allen Walker.

"Don't interrupt me boy!" Leverrier snapped angrily and Red sunk fearfully into his seat. "Red, I am going to ask you some questions and you _will_ answer them, do you understand?" Red slowly nodded his head, understanding perfectly.

"Okay good. First do you know who and what the fourteenth is?" Leverrier demanded.

"Huh? No. Isn't fourteen a number?" Red replied confusion appearing on his face.

"Hmm… Right." Leverrier said as he noted down something on his clipboard that Red hadn't noticed earlier. "Next question: Do you know what innocence is?"

"I don't really know, but Lenalee said somethin' 'bout it being the stuff of god or somrthin' like tha'." Red answered, wondering what this man wanted to find out from him. He also saw that Komui had left the room, startling him and making him feel even more unsafe and scared. But he refused for it to show on his face in front of this intimidating man.

"Do you know who Marian Cross is?"

"Never 'eard of him." Red's face showed that he was telling the truth.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"…I lived in a circus or on tha streets." Red replied reluctantly. Leverrier nodded his head.

"What was your life like in the circus? What was your job there?" Leverrier asked more out of curiosity than getting information for a purpose.

"I did odd jobs an' I hated it there." Red said quietly, hesitant to tell him about his painful life.

"Why did you hate it there?" Leverrier inquired.

"Umm… An 'orrid man named Cosimo, always beat me an' whipped me. Though it's not tha' much different to when I was on tha streets…" Red mumbled, but Leverrier could still hear clearly what he said. And his eyes widened _'so he's an abused kid. I can use that to my advantage.'_ Leverrier thought evilly _'It is probably because of his deformed arm.'_ He figured out.

"Can you show me your arm?" Leverrier asked, but it sounded more like a command than a question. Red shook his head and drew his arm back to his chest in fear. _'What will he do when he sees my arm? He will probably act like Cosimo…'_ Red thought fearfully. Leverrier saw this and smirked at him, he saw the facts and was pleased that his assumptions were correct.

"Show me your arm now, boy!" He shouted, standing up to intimidate the small boy.

"No, I won't!" Red cried out desperately. He hastily scrambled out of the chair, sensing the danger, and backed away while clutching his arm desperately. Leverrier got an annoyed look on his face at Red's disobedience and he glared coldly at the shaking boy. He grabbed the boys arm in a swift movement and pulled the sleeve up, revealing the blood red, mangled arm beneath. Red's breath caught in his throat and he brought his other arm to his face to protect it from the blow he expected to come. _'Good, I have found the best way to scare him into obedience.'_ Leverrier thought smugly. He brought his fist down, punching the arm away from Red's face. A loud cracking noise was heard and Leverrier grinned realising that he had broken the boy's arm. Red screamed and desperately tried to kick Leverrier away from him, his arm hanging limply at his side. But his efforts were to no avail as the man was way too strong for him to fight off. Leverrier's grin widened when he saw Red's attampts to escape cease as he gave up. Leverrier brought a hand up and slapped the boy hard in the face, leaving a red imprint on the boy's face, that was already starting to bruise. Red made no noise as he didn't wasn't to show any further weakness to the inspector and he was used to being slapped anyway. Leverrier continued to mercilessly beat up the defenceless boy until Red let out a scream and tears started to stream down his cheeks. His body was now littered with cuts and bruises. Luckily no other bones were broken.

"Red you are going to do whatever I say. Do you understand me? If you do not I can continue this session and repeat it every day." Leverrier said maliciously, sneering at Red and enjoying the look of pure fear and terror coming from the boys eyes as he looked up at him.

"… Yes, I understand… sir." Red replies through his cracked lips and he looked down in shame. This beating was worse than what Cosimo normally gave him.

"Good. Now, I want you to get up and walk to the infirmary, so you don't die of blood loss. Because then you will be of no use to me." Leverrier commanded. Red struggled to get up but he soon stood on his shaking legs and slowly dragged himself out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I'm so sorry I did this to you Red! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review to give me your opinions, suggestions and any questions you have! I don't mind criticism! **

**Red: Why did ya make tha bastard hurt me?! **

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Red: Whatever. I hoped that whoever read this enjoys readin' about me gettin' practically bloody tortured! **

**Until next chapter. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, new chapter! YAY! Finally it is here! I hope you enjoy! **

**Red: DemonBunnys doesn't own -man or any of tha' characters okay? Why the bloody 'ell do I 'ave to do this anyway? **

***BANG***

**Red: OW! I'm gonna destroy tha' bloody clipboard from 'ell one day. Jus' ya wait!**

**Lenalee: Don't be rude, Red! **

**Onwards with the story before everyone dies from clipboard attacks…**

* * *

><p>Red was lying in the infirmary, tossing and turning in his sleep. Memories flashed through his head, some recent, some not. Anger rose inside of him when images of Leverrier and Cosimo appeared. Hate coursed through his veins and the need for revenge filled his head. Even so the memories continued, it seemed to be going through all of his worst memories. Sadly there was a lot of them. He was suddenly surrounded by a mob of angry men and women. They were shouting 'Demon!' and 'Monster!' at him. They beat him until he could no longer move, but he couldn't fall unconscious for some reason. Tears swelled up in his eyes and flowed down his bruised face. The mob discussed something between themselves until they turned back to Red. One of the bulky men grabbed him, a sadistic smirk painted on his face, and threw him over his shoulder like a pile of trash. The man took him into the woods and picked up two pieces of wood and string. He threw Red to the ground roughly and proceeded to tie the planks of wood together, forming a cross shape. He turned back to Red, cruelness and evil glinted in his gaze as he stared at the helpless boy in front of him. But his face changed to one of disgust when he saw the blood red, mangled, deformed arm. Red could now see the man fully, he saw that the man was part of the Church, he worked there. The mob appeared behind the frightening man and they gathered around him, grabbing onto his arms and legs. He tried to scream in protest, but his couldn't move his jaw. The gang of people tied him to the makeshift cross. They were murmuring about 'cleansing the demon inside him' as they started their cruel torture. The pain was like nothing Red had ever felt before. He willed himself to disappear; to be anywhere but here; to at least let him go into unconsciousness, so he wouldn't be able to feel the pain anymore. Just anything to make it stop. After what seemed like hours, the gang disappeared, leaving Red to bleed to death on the cross. And he would have, but for some reason he was almost healed a couple of days after the traumatic event. The horrific memories cleared.<p>

Red snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly. He was gasping for breath and he was covered in sweat. He tried to calm himself down from the nightmare, or should he say memories. 'It's in the past, it is not happening now and it will never happen again.' He repeated to himself, over and over, until he had finally calmed down. But he was still on edge. He remembered what had happened with Leverrier and he looked down to examine himself. He saw that he was bandaged and there was little pain thankfully. Leverrier's beating was worse than what Cosimo normally did, but it wasn't too bad. It was better than some things he had lived through. Red knew he would be alright.

"Red! Are you okay? What happened?!" A voice said, worry was evident in their voice. Red turned his head, to search the room and find the person who spoke. He saw that he was in the infirmary, lying in a bed, covered in crisp white bed sheets. Next to the bed there was Lavi and Lenalee, sitting. Lenalee looked worried, angry and distressed. Lavi had his usual happy mask on, but you could see in his eyes that he felt the same as Lenalee. Kanda was leaning against the wall, he was glaring at the door, as if daring someone to open the door and enter the room. He looked much more annoyed than normal, which Red thought was impossible.

"Red, you are awake! Do you feel okay? What did he do to you?!" Lavi asked as he leant over the bed and gently patted Red's shoulder. Red flinched and gritted his teeth as pain burst throughout his shoulder. He bit his lips to stop himself from crying out, he refused to appear weak in front of these people. Lenalee gasped at his sudden reaction and Lavi quickly withdrew his hand away. As he sat back down he gave Red an apologetic glance.

"I am fine, 'k! Stop ya annoyin' worryin' an' stuff tha' ya crazy people do!" Red snapped at the two sitting beside the bed. Kanda did not even look like he was paying any attention to them. Lenalee and Lavi looked slightly taken back at this but they soon smiled at him. They had worried that he would act differently after whatever Leverrier had done to the boy.

"We only worry because we care about you. You are our friend, even Kanda cares about you." Lenalee said kindly, a small smile brushed her lips.

"Che, I do not care about the moyashi. Who would?" Kanda stated as he glared at Lenalee.

"But you are friends with Red, aren't you Kanda?" Lenalee said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Che, whatever. He is just an annoying moyashi." Kanda sighed as he turned his glare back to the poor, unsuspecting door.

"Yuu-chan, stop glaring at the door. It's innocent! It did nothing wrong! Look it is upset." Lavi exclaimed as he pointed at the door, which just looked like an ordinary door.

"Doors can't get upset, baka usagi! And, don't call me Yuu!" He yelled as he unsheathed mugen and levelled it against Lavi's neck. Lavi squealed in fright and hid behind Lenalee, who was face palming. Red sighed at their antics and lay back down, shifting to try and get a comfortable position where it did not hurt. Failing, he gave up and decided that he would try to ignore the lingering pain.

"Will you two be quiet!" Lenalee shouted at Lavi and Kanda. They promptly stopped but Kanda kept glaring menacingly at Lavi. Lavi just grinned back at him. The two moved back into their original positions, Lavi sitting on a chair and Kanda against the white wall. "Good. Now, Red can you tell us what happened with Leverrier, if that is okay?" Lenalee asked Red. He sighed and looked at her face, she looked curious and angry. He decided to tell her, after all there wasn't many people in the world who were kind to him. She had even gone as far as to call him their friend. He stared down and relieved the memories of the event that had happened the night before.

"I wen' into Komui's office an' tha' disgustin' man with tha' slug on his lip told me to si' down. He asked me a load of stupid questions, most of them I didn't 'ave a clue wha' the 'ell he was gibberin' on about. Bunch of stuff 'bout fourteenth an' some Cross guy. Then he asked me 'bout my life in tha' circus. I told 'im a bit but then he wanted to see ma arm. I didn't wan' 'im ta see it so I hid it from 'im. But then he grabbed me an' he saw it. H-he started ta beat me, probably disgusted by ma arm. At the end he said tha' he wanted me ta do whatever he said. An' I-I agreed 'cause I wanted ta get out of tha' godforsaken room." Red concluded and he looked up from his lap to see two shocked faces. Kanda looked even angrier and his face twitched in annoyance and anger. He stormed out of the room, brandishing his sword that he had drawn. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"I am going to stop him before he kills someone." Lavi said as he hurried out of the room after Kanda. He spared a concerned look at Red before he left. Lenalee and Red wer the only ones left in the room.

"I'm so sorry Red. I didn't think that he would go so far. Usually he would only hit people once or twice unless he was really angry or wanted something badly." Lenalee said apologetically. She remembered her own experience with Leverrier, he had never hurt her as much as he did Red. But he had hurt her nearly as much once.

"I said tha' I was fine! By tha way, earlier ya said tha' ya were scared of Leverrier. Why? I was jus' wonderin'." Red asked unsure. Lenalee nodded her head sadly and decided that because he had told her she should do the same.

"Well, when I was about your age my parents were murdered by a creature called Akuma. And I discovered that I had innocence. The Order found out and they wanted me to work for them. I didn't have a choice. They captured me when I said I wouldn't go willingly and they took me away from my brother. They said that he wasn't allowed to come and see me. I tried to escape over and over again. But my attempts never worked and I ended up going a little crazy. They tied me down to stop me from escaping and Leverrier was the one who had to convince me to work for the Order. He did this by hurting me, to try to make me give in and do whatever he said. I refused for a long time. He never hurt me too much, well not as much as you, because he wasn't allowed to. After about a year my brother visited me in the Order. He said that he had worked really hard to become the head of the main branch of the Order just to see me and stop them from hurting me." Lenalee explained, getting quieter and quieter as she went on, but she perked up at the end when talking about her brother. Red smiled slightly in empathy for her.

"I' am never ever gonna give in ta tha' bastard! Heh, he probably thought tha' he won me over last night but he is wrong!" Red exclaimed smirking, he started to think up various plans to get revenge on Leverrier. "I am so gonna get revenge!" He continued and was laughing evilly. Lenalee smiled and then her face changed to a dark one and she started to laugh ominously too, a cruel grin pasted on her face.

"I think I will help you out with that, Red! Let's do something that will humiliate him and ruin his live forever! HAHAHA!" Lenalee said darkly as Lavi entered the room with Kanda. Kanda saw her face and turned around straight away and left again, recognising her facial expression and he knew it was too dangerous to be around her now. Lavi just stared at her in shock, he had never seen her like this before. And Red was looking as dangerous as Lenalee. He decided that he would follow Kanda's example and leave, it looked too dangerous in the infirmary at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you liked this chapter, I know not much happened. Please, please, please review! <strong>

**And if anyone has any ideas of how Red and Lenalee are going to get revenge on Leverrier please tell me! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't update this sooner, but here it is now! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did Allen would probably be a Noah and Kanda and Lenalee would be evil… **

**Red: Ge' on with it! **

**Me: Okay, okay! Just before I start I would like to tell you all thank you for supporting this story! Your reviews are always appreciated! **

**Onwards with the chapter…**

* * *

><p>Red has been in the infirmary for a grand total of two days. He was annoyed at the crazy nurse and he was feeling much better, so he decided to make a break for it. He started his grand escape from the infirmary and away from the psycho nurse. He had bravely made it halfway down the corridor before the terrible thing happened.<p>

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT. YOU ARE MY PATIENT AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" This was screamed by the head nurse as she sped down the hallway, charging at Red. Red spun around and ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the charging bull, I mean nurse. Red was running madly down the corridor when he spotted a door and he flung the door open. He quickly entered the room and slammed the door behind him. Red breathed a long sigh of relief when he heard the nurse stampede past the door and continuing down the hallway.

"Red? Why are you in my room? What are you running away from?" Lenalee asked her fellow partner in revenge. Red looked up and saw her standing in front of him, looking at him questionably.

"Ur… Hi Lenalee. Sorry I jus' burst in ta ya room like tha'. I was jus' runnin' away from tha' crazy woman. You know she tried ta inject ma with somethin'!? She is off 'er rockers! Completely psycho, I tell ya!" Red explained, catching his breath and glancing at her, apologetically. Lenalee nodded her head and laughed slightly at Red's description of the head nurse.

"Don't worry, I am fine with you coming in here. Though next time could you knock please? I was just about to come and see you actually. We have a revenge to plan and perform!" Lenalee replied, smiling at Red. The boy actually smiled back, he was so glad to have finally made a true friend. "Actually, I just heard from my brother that Leverrier is going back to Central in two days, so we need to act soon if we want to get our revenge. What are we going to do?" Lenalee asked, excited to finally get back at her tormentor after so many years, maybe this way she could finally get over her trauma.

"Well, firs' we need ta ge' rid of tha guards tha' are always with tha' bastard!" Red exclaimed, happy that he had thought of this before they put their plan in action. Lenalee nodded at this and formed a plan in her head to get rid of the Crow soldiers. She shared this information with Red and they left the room to complete stage one of their revenge plan.

The two walked, arrogantly, to Kanda's meditating room. As soon as they got there Lenalee opened the door and shouted loudly.

"Kanda! Stop meditating and listen to me!" Lenalee yelled at the startled samurai. Kanda looked up and glared coldly at her. He jumped up and grabbed mugen.

"Why did you interrupt my meditating?! How dare you?! I will chop you up into little pieces moyashi." Kanda directed the blade at Red, because he could never hurt Lenalee, not because she was a woman as he let others believe, and not because he fancied her, no it was because he was scared of the consequences. Consequences not just from her insane brother but also from the woman herself. Kanda knew first-hand how powerful and painful her kick was, and let's not even mention her extremely hard clipboard.

"Ha, ya too wimpy ta hurt Lenalee, so ya attack me instead, 'cause I don' 'ave as much power as 'er?! Ya are pathetic, in a funny way." Red snickered at him and laughed when he started to shake with anger.

"Shut up baka moyashi! I will chop all of your hair off and sell it!" Kanda charged at Red, his self-control totally broken. He would have done some serious harm to Red, but Lenalee stepped in front of him and hit him on the head with her clipboard, then she kicked him in the stomach, lightly Lenalee thought anyway. Kanda thought it was anything but a light kick as he sailed in the air across the room, slamming into the wall. He stood up slowly holding his stomach in pain, he glared at Red and Lenalee but made no attempt to attack them again. "Why are you here, Lenalee? Hiding from Leverrier again?" Kanda sighed as he asked her slowly.

"No actually I came here to ask for a favour from you, Kanda." Lenalee explained, but to Kanda it sounded like she would not take no for an answer.

"What kind of favour do you want?" Kanda asked suspiciously. Lenalee smiled at him, happy that he did not immediately reject the idea.

"I need you to attack the Crow guards for a while." Lenalee stated like it was not a big deal at all. Kanda's jaw dropped open, but he quickly closed it to keep up his emotionless, emo, stoic image.

"What?! Why do you want me to do that?" Kanda demanded and Red smirked at him.

"We wan' ya ta do it, so we can get ta tha' slug moustache bastard." Red declared loudly. Kanda just stared at him in shock, though he thought it was good that Lenalee was finally getting her own back on inspector Leverrier.

"But if I attack his Crow guards, Central will hear of it. So get the idiot usage to do it instead!" Kanda snapped at them. Lenalee's face grew dark and an evil aura started to surround her. Kanda backed up slightly, he knew that that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"You will attack the Crows to distract them for us, or do I need to convince you?" Lenalee smirked at Kanda and activated her Dark Boots. Kanda backed away more until he hit the wall, he cursed to himself. He then knew that if he did not agree he would be doomed.

"Lenalee, calm down. I might do it for you, okay?" Kanda tried to calm her down. She suddenly stopped her innocence and deactivated it, but she still looked slightly evil.

"Might, Kanda? _Might_? Are you sure you don't mean something else?" Lenalee cackled creepily at Kanda's scared and annoyed face. Red was laughing his head off in the corner of the room. He was holding something in his hands, which was directed at Kanda. It did not look like a weapon, and Kanda had to squint to see what it was, it was a video camera. Kanda growled at it, annoyed. He was about to attack Red and snatch it off of him, but he was once again interrupted by Lenalee. She was glaring at him and he decided he would back off so he would not piss off Lenalee anymore. "Kanda, you have not answered my question. I said are you sure you meant something other than might!?" Lenalee asked him and Kanda sighed in defeat, there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Alright, alright! I will do this annoying thing for you! Happy now!?" Kanda snapped at her. Lenalee immediately changed into her happy demeanour and she smiled brightly at Kanda. _Damn her and her crazy mood swings!_ Kanda thought.

"Thank you, Kanda. It had to be you because you are the only one who will be let off lightly for attacking a Crow soldier as you attack everyone and even Central know of your temper issues." Lenalee laughed and Kanda glared at her again, she just smiled smugly back. "Of course I will give you lots of soba when you have done distracting the guards." Lenalee said quietly, smiling to herself.

"Why did you not tell me that before?! I would have agreed straight away and we would not have to waste my time like this!" Kanda yelled at her and Red walked to her side and both of them smirked at Kanda, thoroughly creeping him out.

"We did not tell you because it was fun to watch your reactions. Now follow me." Lenalee commanded as she walked out of the room. Kanda glared at her back, but followed her all the same. Red ran after them, trying to keep up with their fast walk.

"Oi! Slow down ya annoyin' people!" Red shouted at them and Lenalee immediately slowed down, Kanda did the same as her reluctantly.

"Why? Are your legs that short? You really are a moyashi." Kanda commented, sending Red a smug glance. Red glared at him, offended.

"I am no' tha' small ya tranny! Ya are jus' abnormally tall! An' I would no' try anythin' with me or do ya want this video I got ta go out ta all of tha Order?" Red threatened, dangling the camera in fromt of Kanda's face. Kanda turned away and followed Lenalee, he ignored Red the whole time they walked across the Order, because he could not think of anything else to get Red back without him showing everyone the video of him getting ordered around by Lenalee. _Imagine what that would do to my image! The video must never be shown to a living soul, and if it is I shall kill them and smash the camera into little tiny pieces!_ Kanda thought, he enjoyed thoughts about violence, so he smiled to himself slightly.

Soon they saw some large doors that lead to the biggest room in the whole of the Order: Leverrier's office and bedroom. The three hid behind the wall and surveyed the guards, there were three outside and probably more inside. Lenalee brought out a tube and she aimed it at one of the guards and blew through it. A dart whizzed out of the end and into the neck of the guard. He slumped over and fell to the ground, unconscious. Before the other guards could react Lenalee knocked them out too, with her blow dart.

"Where did you even get that from?" Kanda asked. Lenalee smiled at him, a smile that was way too close to an evil grin.

"I asked brother if he had anything that could knock someone out from a long distance and he gave me this without even questioning why I wanted it." Lenalee explained, grinning madly.

"I will never know what goes through that crazy scientist's brain." Kanda sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Kanda entered the room, and immediately the two Crows spun around and drew their weapons. Kanda sighed and he lazily drew mugen and charged at them. He continued to fight with them, leading them slowly out of the room. When they had left Red and Lenalee entered the room. Leverrier was still sitting at his desk because he did not acknowledge Kanda when he came in because he thought that his crows inside and outside his office would be enough to subdue him. What he did not know was that the three outside had been knocked unconscious and that Kanda was way too strong for the Crow soldiers anyway. Red and Lenalee sneaked behind him, making sure to not make any sound at all. Lenalee pulled out a straw bag and some rope. She gave the rope to Red. When they were close enough to Leverrier, Lenalee nodded to Red in signal to start. She quickly opened the bog and shoved it onto Leverrier's head. Leverrier struggled and reached up to grab the bag and pull it off of his head, but suddenly his hands were grabbed and roughly bend behind his back, where rope was quickly tied around his wrists, tightly.

"Let go of me this instant, you hear! I will tell the Order about this and then you will be better off dead! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Leverrier yelled through the hood. Red leaned into his ear.

"Oh I don' thin' we will let ya go until we are don' with ya. Consider this revenge from wha' ya did ta me a few days ago!" Red breathed sinisterly into his ear. Leverrier suddenly realising who had captured him, started to struggle more.

"Next time I will beat you to death, Red you disgusting brat! You are not strong enough to keep me captured for very long." Leverrier shouted, he was sure that even with his hands tied behind his back, he could fight Red off. After all he was just a child.

"Oh but it is not just Red here. I am here as well, inspector. I will also take my revenge on you for tormenting me throughout my childhood and taking me away from my brother!" Lenalee said into Leverrier's other ear. It was at this point that he realised that he was not strong enough to fight them both with his hands tied and a bag over his head. He knew then that he was definitely screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Jaa ne! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mina! Sorry for the wait! I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! **

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for: Revenge on Leverrier!**

**I hate, detest, and loathe Leverrier with all my being! So this chapter was extremely fun to write and I hope you all find it satisfactory revenge! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did the stuff that is about to happen to Leverrier in this chapter would actually happen in the manga… **

**And on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"GET AWAY FROM ME! Central we definitely hear of this! And when they do you will both be locked up for good, never to see the light of day again! I will make sure that you will be punished in the worst way possible! I can get you both executed for this! Unhand me you monsters! You freaks of nature! You exorcists are just tools, weapons, for the Order to use! You must obey orders or there will be consequences. Do you understand?! That means you need to untie me this instant!" Leverrier screamed at the two devious people, Lenalee and Red, tying him to a chair in Lenalee's room. Lenalee pulled the hood off Leverrier's head and glared coldly at him.<p>

"Shut up you bastard." She said darkly, an evil aura started emanating from her. Leverrier sneered at her and grinned slightly.

"Like you could do anything to me. I know you, you're too afraid." The Hitler lookalike sneered at Lenalee.

"She told ya ta shut the 'ell up! So ya better shut up! Or would ya prefer tha' we gag ya?" Red said and he slapped and punched Leverrier in the face, making him groan in pain.

"I am not afraid of you puny children!" Leverrier announced, arrogantly. Red stood up and he ripped a piece of cloth from Leverrier's clothes and proceeded to tightly tie it around Leverrier's head and in his mouth, preventing him from talking any further.

"I did warn ya! Ya should a lis'ened, ya idiot!" Red said smugly, smirking at Leverrier's look of annoyance and slight fear of what was going to happen to him. "Let tha torture begin!" Red exclaimed triumphantly. Lenalee clapped her hands lightly in excitement, and started to jump up and down. She had waited long enough to get her revenge.

"So what shall we do first?" asked Lenalee. And in response Red grinned and held up a razor blade, laughing maniacally slightly. "W-what are we going to do with that Red?" Lenalee asked, unsure.

"Well I thought tha' we should ge' rid of tha disgustin' slimy slug crawlin' on 'is lip. Wha' do ya think?" Red smirked as Lenalee nodded in agreement and grinned as well. Leverrier was starting to struggle even more, he moved his head frantically to try to stop them from shaving off his precious and well-loved moustache. Lenalee and Red's grins grew wider as they observed the man's reactions. After they tired of watching his hilarious and unsuccessful attempts at escape, Lenalee moved behind the chair and restrained Leverrier's movements with her strong grip. When she had stopped his head from moving away, Red advanced on the scared man and leaned forward. He taunted Leverrier by swinging the blade in front of his face and pretending to start shaving his moustache but then stopping. But soon he grew bored and started to shave the hideous excuse for a moustache away. Red had never shaved before and he did not try to be careful at all, actually he tried to cut Leverrier as he shaved the man's precious moustache off. Leverrier flinched every time the blade cut his skin, and unfortunately for him that was very often. Soon the slug of a moustache was completely gone and one tear ran down Leverrier's face as he realised that his amazing, beautiful, best moustache in the world (well Leverier thought it was anyway…) was gone! All that hard work and time spend growing it, and cleaning it, and keeping it in perfect condition was completely wasted.

"Ha! Cry all you want, you will never get sympathy from either of us. I mean you never had a shred of sympathy for use when we cried and begged, _begged_, you to stop. And what you did to use was far worse than what we will ever do to you. No one will help you because you are a heartless bastard and you don't have even a shred of mercy. And you don't even value human lives other than your own. You are a cruel, selfish, disgusting excuse for a human being. You're a monster of a man. You have hurt so many people, ordered the execution of more and experimented on innocent children who deserved much more. And what for? To stop the evil in the world? For the greater good? To defeat the Noah? Nothing you have ever done has helped anyone, the only reason we are still able to oppose the Noah is because of the exorcists hard work and determination and working as a team with the finders and science department. Not because of some pathetic rich bastard that hides behind Crow guards an orders other people to their death! You say you are trying to beat the Noah and finally get rid of all the evil in the world, but how can we do that, because you are worse than the Noah! At least the Noah care for their family, but you however, Leverrier, you care for no one! Not a single other human on this planet! YOU SICK MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Lenalee let out all of her pent up rage for the man in front of her that she had been bottling up for years, she was full on screaming at the end of her speech. Red was shocked at all the things the man had done and he was extremely annoyed and angry at how the man had made the sweet, nice and innocent Lenalee bare all this pain and rage inside of her. Lenalee started to kick and slap the man that was frozen stiff after her emotional speech. Red also hit Leverier a bit but he stopped after a few punches, he did not want to sink to the bastards level. After Lenalee had calmed down, Leverrier was covered in bruises and a few cuts, but it was not nearly as bad as the beating he had given Red the other day, even though the man deserved so much worse than what he was getting Lenalee and Red just weren't as heartless as Leverrier so they discussed a different way on how to get their own back on the man. Soon they had come up with an ingenious plan and the two started to place their plan into action.

The next morning there was a big commotion outside the Black Order, Lavi and Kanda headed outside to see what was going on. There was a massive crowd of scientists and finders, all of them were laughing. Kanda and Lavi had to push their way through the masses of people, and when they got to the front the two of them stood still, frozen in shock at what they saw, but Lavi soon burst into hysterics and even Kanda let out a small chuckle at the sight. Because what they saw was one of the most feared and most respected members of the Black Order chained to the wall wearing a frilly pink, maid costume. It was complete with the headband, apron and stockings and he was wearing red lipstick and an ugly shade of pick eyeshadow. Pink bows were stuck everywhere on the dress and also in Leverier's hair. Also what made Lavi laugh even harder was when he noticed that the man's moustache, his pride, had been shaved off. And to top it all off a sign was hung around the man's neck. On it, written in bold letters, were the words 'I feel pretty!' and underneath in smaller letters it said 'Red and Lenalee were here.' Off to the side of all the commotion, Timcanpy was filming the whole event, unknown to tied up man who was shouting insults at the crowd and screaming that he would get his revenge on Lenalee and Red. After Timcanpy thought that he had filmed enough he fly off back inside the Order and back to Lenalee. Timcanpy gave Lenalee the video by sending it to her golem and then he fluttered off to find Red. Lenalee had written a letter explaining all the things Leverrier had done and she gave it to her golem and told it to go to Central and give it to the Commander and to also show him the video. The black golem flew off into the Ark and went to Central where it headed straight into the office of the man that was in charge of all of the Black Order, no one knew his real name so they just called him Commander he only answered to the pope and no one else.

A few hours later in the Black Order a man came through the Ark gate from Central. This man was the Commander and he made his way over to where Leverrier was still tied up, everyone moved out of his way in respect. Leverrier was startled by his appearance but he let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Someone is going to get me out of these chains! Thank you Commander!" Leverrier said as he looked up at who he thought was his saviour.

"I wouldn't thank me so soon, Leverrier." The Commander spit his name out like it was poison, "I am here to see what has happened for myself and to ask if you really did do the things that this letter states." Leverrier jumped, surprised and scared that he had found out.

"W-what do you mean?" Leverrier asked, although he had a bad feeling he knew exactly what the man meant.

"It says here, Leverrier, that you have tortured innocent people for information that they do not have, tortured children and adults so they do what you want, split families apart and treated the exorcists, the divine warriors of God, as weapons and tools, which the pope was most displeased about by the way. This is just half of the list of offences against you. Although some of them you were told to complete like the second and third exorcist projects, most of them were without my knowledge and agreement. Also look at yourself! You are a disgrace to the Order, letting two children do this to you! What do you have to say for yourself?!" The man shouted at Leverrier. Leverier was shaking and he stuttered out a denial that no one believed. "All the people here that know that this man did the crimes it states here, please raise your hand" The commander addressed the gathered crowd. All the people in the crowd raised their hands, they had either heard from their friends or seen it themselves what Leverrier had done and they all wanted him gone from the Order for good. "It seems that everyone here thinks you are guilty, Leverrier. You are from here on banished from the Black Order and before you leave I will see to it that you have your memory of everything related to the Black Order erased. This is final."

"B-but I have known about the Order my whole life! What happens when you erase my memory?" Leverrier said fearfully.

"Well I guess you will just have to lose all of your memories and become a mindless freak, which in my opinion is better than what you are now." And with that the man spun on his heels and left the headquarters. He told Komui to erase Leverrier's memories at once and Komui started to get all of his equipment ready. Red watched as his tormenter lost all of his memories and was kicked out of the Order for good. He smiled knowing that Leverrier could never hurt him or anyone else in the Order again so his new friends would be safe. He was about to turn around and walk back inside when pain flooded his body and he started to glow purple and he felt his consciousness slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUN! There is a lovely cliff-hanger for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that there isn't a guy in the Black Order called Commander but I didn't know who was in charge other than Leverrier and I don't think that there really is like one person in charge… so I made him up for the sake of revenge! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW or I will set my Kanda on you! **

**Jaa ne! **


End file.
